


Nightmares

by winter_spider



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_spider/pseuds/winter_spider
Summary: Закрывай глаза и спи, а я буду защищать тебя от кошмаров.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 14





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> у меня есть твиттер 👉👈 https://twitter.com/winter_spider

Каждую ночь они встречались на кухне. Иногда даже разговаривали, но в основном просто пили чай и наслаждались молчаливой компанией друг друга.

Изначально это было просто парой совпадений. Барнс заходил на кухню, чтобы попить воды и встречал там Паркера, сидевшего за столом и пялившегося в одну точку. Иногда они менялись ролями, и уже Питер заставал на кухне Баки.

Но потом это стало их маленькой традицией, о которой никто не знал. Они никак это не оговаривали, просто каждую ночь ровно в четыре часа один из них ждал другого, заваривая две чашки чая, черный — Джеймсу, а зеленый — Питеру.  
Обычно Барнс просто молчал или говорил что-то односложное и не несущее глубокого смысла по типу: ‘день был еще дерьмовее, чем обычно’ или ‘я нашел у Старка коньяк, тебе долить в чай? ’. Питер всегда отказывался.

Но сегодня все было по-другому. Паркер понял это сразу же, как зашел в комнату и почувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд.  
-Что-то случилось? — спросил он, садясь за стол.  
-Почему ты не спишь? -Барнс не отрывал от парня заинтересованного взгляда.  
-По той же причине, что и ты, бессонница.  
-Каждую ночь? Ты, прошу заметить, не можешь как я поспать днем, у тебя школа и это твое патрулирование. Ты как вообще жив еще?  
-Я сплю, честно. Мне вполне хватает пары часов, а потом я просто просыпаюсь и не могу заснуть обратно. Это даже удобно. К первому уроку я уже полностью бодр. Еще иногда я всё-таки сплю днем после школы или патрулирования. В общем, пару часов в день точно набирается.-Питер переходил от одного оправдания к другому, постепенно отступая к двери.-Но сейчас, пожалуй, мне и правда лучше пойти спать. Доброй ночи, Джеймс.-последние слова он говорил уже из коридора, срываясь на бег. Отдышаться он смог только у двери в свою комнату, сам не понимая, что вызвало у него такую реакцию. Почему он просто не сказал о своих кошмарах? Баки вряд ли бы стал допытываться. Скорее всего он бы просто промычал что-то или вообще не ответил.  
На самом деле Питер просто не хотел показаться слабым. Ни перед ним, ни перед единственным человеком, который, как ему кажется, воспринимает его как равного.

Барнс так и остался сидеть за столом, держа в руке кружку и недоуменно пялясь в дверной проем, где буквально минуту назад стоял Паркер. Что это вообще сейчас было? Он, конечно, привык к временами необъяснимым действиям и словам парня, но это было странно даже для него. Он как будто… испугался? Но чего? Баки или вопроса, который тот задал?  
В любом случае Джеймс решил, что идти сейчас к Питеру бессмысленно, так что он ушел к себе, мысленно помечая узнать завтра все у паучка.

Но с самого утра Паркер убежал в школу, оправдываясь нулевым уроком, а потом пошел на патруль и вернулся только к общему ужину, на котором спросить, в чем дело, Барнс не мог. Сначала солдат думал, что Питер просто и правда замотался, но когда тот не пришел ночью, а на следующий день снова ушел рано и вернулся ближе к ночи, Баки понял: парень намеренно его избегает. Конечно, долго от наемного убийцы не побегаешь и Джеймс мог выловить Пита в любой момент, но он решил дать ему время. В конце концов, тот сам расскажет, если захочет.

В одну из бессонных ночей Барнс шел на кухню за водой и услышал крики, проходя мимо комнаты Питера. Солдат аккуратно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в комнату. На кровати лежал Паркер, ворочаясь, плача и крича во сне. Он звал кого-то, просил о помощи и, глядя на эту картину, у Джеймса сердце кровью обливалось. Баки подошел к кровати и легко потряс паучка за плечи, тот, вопреки его ожиданиям, сразу же открыл глаза и начал озираться по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Дав ему пару минут на то, чтобы прийти в себя, Барнс сел на край кровати и выжидающе посмотрел на Питера.  
-Рассказывай.-сказал Баки, продолжив буравить его взглядом.  
-Все в порядке, правда. Тебе абсолютно не о чем волноваться и…  
-Паркер, я похож на идиота? -перебил его Джеймс.-Я прекрасно знаю, что такое кошмары, каждому из нас они снятся. Но почему ты не рассказывал никому?  
-Я не хотел показаться слабым? Я не знаю, все и так относятся ко мне как к ребёнку, мне просто не хотелось лезть со своими проблемами.-Питер нервничал, это было видно по тому, как он гнет пальцы и по опущенному взгляду.-Они снятся мне почти всю жизнь. Сначала кошмары были о родителях, потом, когда умер Бен, все стало еще хуже, а сейчас так вообще. Иногда это Танос, иногда другие ужасы, но чаще всего мне снится, что мои близкие умирают. И это все моя вина.  
-Я не считаю тебя ребенком. Более того, говорить от своих проблемах — взрослый поступок. И я рад, что ты рассказал мне.-Джеймс не знал, как поддержать парня, так что просто подсел ближе и положил руку на плечо в знак немой поддержки.  
-Может, ты тогда…-было видно, что парень хотел попросить о чём-то, но стеснялся.  
-Что?  
-Ты можешь полежать со мной, пожалуйста.-Паркер отвел взгляд, и даже в темноте Баки чувствовал, как тот покраснел.  
-Конечно, подвигáйся.-Барнс лег на кровать и накрыл Питера одеялом.-Закрывай глаза и спи, а я буду защищать тебя от кошмаров.

В ту ночь они оба выспались.


End file.
